Forever Found
by Enigma-Fig
Summary: Bella Swan, vampire, escapes from her master to discover her human past. when her search leads her to Forks will she find more than she bargained for. rated T just in case. A/U OPEN TO IDEAS AND ADOPTION TO A GOOD HOME
1. Preface

**AN**

**I know it's short for a preface, but I've never done this before so I'm trying to get some pointers. If you think this is good and will make you read the rest let me know. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, all credit must go to Stephenie Meyer. =P**

_Preface_

I always hoped I would find what as been missing from life since the day it simultaneously began and ended, and now that I have what I never knew I needed, I can let my master do to me as he pleases. I know now that I don't have to fear dying without love. Death can come and finally claim me if he wishes.

With this final acknowledged thought, my master lit the match with a sneer of mockery on his face.

**Thanks for reading what there is. Please review.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 1 Freedom

**AN**

**I know it's a bit hectic and strange but bear with me, i never intended to have this as a chapter so it wasn't as well thought out as it should have been. BTW, Laurent and Volturi are good guys.**

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Freedom _

I elegantly jumped from the tree and landed on my prey, the lioness didn't stand a chance against my hunger. As I drank I wondered if my sire would be angry again when I returned with my eyes still as shiny gold as before. I knew James felt I had disappointed him as a 'daughter' but I didn't care anymore. I had been his child of venom for the past 69 years and you could say I had just figuratively hit puberty. I was becoming rebellious and longed for the freedom of being independent.

_Isabella will you hurry up, I want to return to James and you know he will be angry if I return without his beloved 'daughter'. _Victoria's demanding thoughts interrupted my musings. I passionately hated this women, she was James' mate which by definition made her my 'mother'. I shuddered at the thought. With a reluctant sigh I turned towards the source of the irate thoughts and sprinted through the forest.

I stopped short when I reached the frizzy mess of vibrant red curls. There Victoria stood in all her glory; her catlike stance meant she looked like an experienced and elegant fighter. I knew her better however and knew for a fact that she was as inexperienced and useless as a newborn baby in a fight.

"What took you so long you freak? Were the pretty woodland animals difficult to catch?" Victoria sneered when she saw my hand flex at her jibe, "now now, don't get all pissy with me just because your unsatisfied with your choices. A bad vampire always blames her diet you know."

Ignoring her mocking comments, as I had practiced, I turned and walked towards our small camp by the waterfall. I heard Vitoria snigger at me then follow annoyingly close behind.

As we arrived at camp I could hear James' thought s and they disturbed me.

_Maybe I will be able to get Isabella to like this one, she's so stubborn. Laurent is a perfectly decent man and would be willing to try and tame my Isabella. _I growled lower than vampire hearing could pick up, I hated it when James attempted to find men to court me. It was sickening the lengths he would sometimes go to find a vampire for me to 'love'. I had hoped he would learn his lesson from the time he attempted to pair me with a member of the Volturi, they weren't to accepting of the idea, nor were they accepting of James himself. Me however, I had found a great friend in one of the guard, Jane, I knew she could be malicious when someone crossed her, but I wasn't stupid enough to encourage her anger. The rest of the Italian coven was welcoming as well and told me I could return and join them if I wished.

"Isabella!" James crooned my name in an extremely sickening way as me and Victoria entered the clearing. At his exclamation, I heard Victoria huff next to me due to her lack of attention. She made do with the rest of James' strange actions towards me, but it irked her no end that he always seemed to pay me the most attention. If I knew how to, I'd happily give her all of the attention I receive.

……………..

After a few hours of having to listen to James and Victoria have disturbing sex nearby, I sensed a kind and foreign mind close to our camp. After listening for a few moments I realised this must be the new candidate for my mate, it was strange that his thoughts didn't match those of James' usual candidates for me. This one actually seemed to pity me because of the obvious torture I'm enduring with James, I softened slightly towards Laurent as he already knew that we would never be together but he still hoped.

_Isabella, if you can already hear me I want you to know that I have no intention of forcing you to be with me. I think what James is doing to you is wrong and you deserve a chance to be with who you want. Of course, that doesn't mean I won't hope it's me. _i could practically hear the smile in his voice as he said the last bit, I knew he wasn't going to be the one I wanted because deep down I knew that there was someone I may have already met that had stolen my heart. I sighed sadly at the thought of my forgotten romance; it was at the edges, in the black along with all my other memories before James.

"Laurent is near", I casually informed the others. I heard them hurry to dress before he arrived and allowed a chuckle to escape at the stupidity of the situation.

"So, Isabella, I hope that you will appreciate the choice I have made for you this time", James was emerging from the trees. "I do wish you had allowed your eyes to turn red whilst you hunted, it's much more attractive. Besides, what man will want such a picky eater that will not share his meals", Victoria mocked me in the background with a sneer as James allowed his frustration with my diet show.

"I will choose my mate when I am ready James, you are well aware that I do not appreciate you offering me around like a tear-and-share meal." I allowed the ice I felt in my heart leek into my words.

"Silence you ungrateful brat!" I knew I had crossed a line with my comment but the years spent with this couple were beginning to test me. "Victoria and I allowed you stay with us despite your strangeness. You are an inconvenience because we must always be near a forest to allow you somewhere to satisfy your abnormal need! Are you so damaged from the life I saved you from that you can not even function as a true vampire should? You are such a disappointment."

"I will have you know that I have no desire to remain here. Do not act as though you are granting me a great service by keeping me here." I replied to his rant as coolly as my fear would allow me. I had never managed to get such a rise out of him before and I feared I would never get the chance to do so again. James was not impressed by my bold words.

"You will stay with me because you are mine and there is nowhere else in the world for your freakish nature." His voice trembled with anger and possession.

A cool voice interrupted our heated argument, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything, I can return shortly if you want", Laurent stood anxiously at the outskirts of our clearing, looking at me with concern. I was curious to what he was thinking so I allowed myself a look inside his mind

……._ She is being irresponsible, I fear if I don't get her out of this situation soon she will meet her end with James' patience. I do not know her, but I don't wish ill of her either. _I looked at him wide-eyed at the pure concern of his thoughts; I then felt the hope of escape at his presence. I think that if I can communicate with him properly I can get him to help me; I was attempting to plan when I felt his thoughts touch my mind again.

_Isabella, I need you to act responsive to my advancements because I believe I can help you be free. If we seem to be getting along, I imagine we can make James and his mate leave us be for a while. Look down and back up at me if you agree._

Without pause to think about the repercussions of this plan, I looked quickly down and then allowed my head to shoot back up to Laurent's face.

"Hello, you must be Isabella, I'm Laurent. It's a pleasure to meet you." He slowly made his way towards me with his hand outstretched.

"The pleasure is all mine Laurent, I'm glad James invited you." I knew I was laying it on pretty thick but I couldn't risk James doubting my attraction to Laurent. To further my apparent happiness, I smiled seductively at Laurent and heard James give a sharp intake of breath.

"Well then, I think me and Victoria will go and hunt to allow you two to get better acquainted." With that statement, James left the two of us with Victoria fast on his heels.

We waited a few minutes to ensure the pair was far enough away to talk without being overheard.

"Laurent I have to thank you for understanding the pain I feel being here", I knew I was never going to be able to repay him completely for this.

"Do not fret Isabella; I am pleased I could help you escape that twisted man." His cool voice allowed me to feel the freedom that I knew was near.

"What will happen to you if I just leave?" I had just realised a flaw in our plan, what was there to stop James from hurting Laurent?

"I know how to handle myself Isabella. Just be free, please, be free."

"Thank you, thank you so much. And please, my name is Bella."

"Very well Bella. We must say goodbye, I hope I will see you again in the future."

"Farewell Laurent, my savoir." With my torment behind me, I went forward thought the forest in search of the answers I never thought I'd receive. I knew those answers waited in forks.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, there it is, I hope you enjoyed. Please review**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 2 Routine

**AN**

**OK so it was kinda late when I did this and it was in between revision. I'm sorry if it's not what you expect but i am trying**

Chapter 2 – Routine

It had been several months since Laurent assisted my in leaving James, and since then I had set up a life and cover-story for myself in Forks, Washington. I know for a fact that this is where I lived when I was human, it is the only fact I can remember about being human. For years I have tried to unlock the secrets concealed within my own mind, I know there are important things that lie forgotten in the darkest shadows of myself. It is truly maddening to be unsure of everything I have been told about myself, there is no part of my mind that can vouch that my name is Isabella Marie Swan, and these are all the fables told to me by whispers on the wind and James' tongue.

I have told everyone that I go by the name that I assumed was my own. To everyone in Forks, I am Isabella Swan, 17 years old with only one reclusive parent. I have to start school today, I don't mind it but I don't enjoy the attention it draws to me, I constantly fear that James will find me and make life harder than it was before and probably infinitely more miserable.

I pulled myself out of my musings and worry to check the time, 6:59. Close enough, I casually strolled to my car, a sleek black 2009 Volvo s40. I sighed as the engine started and rolled my shoulders back into the seat in relaxation, I always enjoyed driving now I was free, and the ability to use speed seemed to enhance the liberty I had. I pulled out of my driveway and sped down the smooth corners to school. I knew before I got there that my car would stand out amongst the second hand vehicles that most of the students were likely to have.

I felt all the eyes swivel within their owners to view me better as I pulled my car into the almost full car park and got out. Groups of students stared for a few seconds then all leant together to whisper furiously about the new girl. Listening to their spoken words and comparing them to their thoughts I realised that these insecure youngsters forbid themselves from creating their own opinions. Very few people were voicing their actual views of me and that is disturbing, is the current youth society so vain that it cannot speak for itself anymore? From the examples I could hear in this small town car park, the answer was irrevocably yes.

A strangely familiar scent entered my sensitive nose briefly; it was familiar yet new, much more potent than I had smelt before, if I had in fact smelt it before. I was unsure what to make of the strange, undeniably vampire scent in the school, at closer inspection, I could tell it was a coven with possibly five vampires. Even in my sheltered life I knew that five was a large number to travel together, but why were their scents in the school? I could smell them in the immediate area but the smell was set in, the five of them were here on a daily basis, is it possible that they attend the school, or teach here? But that was impossible, you couldn't attend a school if you drank human blood, it would be an extreme test of self control. I knew I was fine with it because I had never tasted human blood and had no desire to do so either. If this strange coven was going to endanger my stay here I would have to report them to Aro, I know he would appreciate me unveiling any threats that may be posed here.

I realised I had been standing next to my car for longer than was thought normal in the cold climate of this town. The students closest to me were practically offering their thoughts so I used them gain a vantage point of how I was appearing to these humans

_She's so pale standing there, I should offer to warm her up before she gets ill._

_Who does she think she is, standing there absorbing all the attention like she thinks she's a queen. Ridiculous._

_Bow chicka bow ow, that new girl is HOT; bet I can get her to go out with me before the end of lunch._

_The poor girl looks so stunned; I'll go and ask if she needs help. _This last thought caught me off guard among the vulgar minds of her classmates. Her name was Angela Webber and I knew she was a kind and good person through and through. I calmed my face so I appeared more human as she approached me cautiously, I turned and smiled warmly at her and she relaxed, realising she wasn't crossing any lines by trying to talk to me.

"Hello, I'm Angela Webber. You're new aren't you? Do you need any help?"

I allowed myself a private smile at the rare, pure sincerity in her voice and mind.

"Thank you Angela, I'm Bella Swan. I'm a little overwhelmed and just realised I have no idea where I need to go", I didn't need to force my pleasantries; I genuinely felt this girl deserved to be treated well.

"Of course Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'll take you to the office and we can get your schedule then I'll take you to your first class OK?

"Thank you again, I know the school isn't big but I would be completely and utterly lost without help", I felt strangely guilty for lying to her and making her drag me around with her.

"It's no trouble Bella, it's nice to meet someone who can recognise when they need help and except it". I allowed Angela to take point and silently followed her through the maze of cars to the office at the front of the building. We entered the warm room that held the plump receptionist, Mrs Cope, as her name tag informed me.

Angela spoke before I could, "Hi, Mrs Cope, this is the new student Bella Swan, can she have her schedule and a map please?" the receptionist looked up in a daze from her computer screen and blinked once slowly before she registered Angela's words.

"Oh right yes of course. Sorry, I don't know where my head is at the moment," she babbled. Of course, I knew where her head had been, she had been picturing an abstractly familiar boy with bronze hair. Something about that hair jerked a corner of my mind and that had sent ripples across my brain, then a strange whisper of a name swirled, incomplete through my thoughts. Something in my memories was fighting to be released and I felt that something would need to be experienced before the light shone on my darkest corners.

Whilst I had been having my image induced epiphany, Mrs Cope had pulled herself together and was now rifling through a pile of disorganised paper, looking for my name. With an exclamation of triumph, she skilfully extracted the necessary form she needed and proceeded to hand me two flimsy pieces of paper and a slightly thicker, small one.

"There you go dear, get the slip signed by each of you teachers and bring it back at the end of the day. I'm sure Angela will help you from here, enjoy your day." She vaguely dismissed Angela and I from the office and turned back to her computer. Beside me, Angela stifled a giggle, I turned and stared at her with an already raised eyebrow and she just shook her head and headed through the door.

"Umm, right ok then, your first lesson is English with me anyway so let's go", she seemed slightly embarrassed at the way she had giggled for no apparent reason just moments before.

"Do I get to know why you were laughing a minute ago?" I wasn't trying to rude or petulant, I was genuinely curious. My emotions around Angela seemed be getting more and more genuine than they had been in years.

"It was your look of slight disapproval at Mrs Cope's behaviour that did it. I'm sorry but your eyes were fixed on her with one eyebrow raise unknowingly. It looked funny because it seemed like a role reversal...........and it was funnier in my head when I saw it" , this small outburst of babble seemed out of character for the Angela had met five minutes ago, but I can imagine how it may have seemed, me ,above a fumbling, mature women, with a cool and superior look on my face. Yes, I can see the role reversal.

Angela lead me through the corridors explaining the rules to me until we reached the classroom door. When we reached it she turned to me with an encouraging smile.

"Welcome to the first part of the routine that will destroy your soul", I knew it was a light hearted joke but I could never talk about soul destruction jokingly now that I was vampire. Despite my inner sorrow at my own immortally sacrificed soul, I forced a seemingly real chuckle at her words.

We entered the classroom together and I see a pixie like vampire with my eye colour sitting, staring at me wide eyed as she utters one barely audible, incredulous question that shook me to my core with recognition and confusion.

"Bella?"

* * *

**AN**

**So that was chapter 2. hope you enjoyed.**

** PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL KILL EDWARD AT THE END (jk)**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 3 Vague Memories

**AN**

**I know it's been a long time coming but I've just finished my exams. I should be able to update more often now but I will be going on holiday in a few weeks, but as long as I take my notebook with me, I can keep writing.**

**Enjoy. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Vague Memories

As soon as she said my name, I felt recognition flash through my body. My mouth moved to smile in response, my vocal chords readied them selves to answer with a name I couldn't remember. It was infuriating, I knew I had met this girl before but I couldn't have been a vampire yet, I was with James the entire time and, as a vampire, I had perfect recall and I definitely didn't remember ever meeting this vampire. That meant I must have encountered her when I was human, that unnerved me and simultaneously sent a shiver of hope through my unchanged body. I so wished I could learn who I was but I felt powerless and vulnerable that this stranger knew more about me than I did.

My natural defensive response to my vulnerability was to ignore the vampire; I allowed my eyes to slide away from her and turned my attention back to Angela, who seemed oblivious to my internal warring. She did, however, seem to notice a look of panicked hesitation on my face but took it as first day nerves and smiled encouragingly at me. I was glad there was an alternative reason for my facial expression because otherwise it would confuse Angela and raise questions, and, as insightful as she was, I doubt she would be sensitive if I told her I was a mythical creature with memory problems, not to mention my thirst for human blood.

Not wanting the situation to get any more awkward, I briskly walked to the teacher's desk to get my slip signed. Mr. Mason, as I learned his name was, regarded me with distaste before telling me, no, demanding that I sit in the seat beside Alice Cullen. I almost blanched as he provided a name that easily and familiarly aligned with the image of the pixie-vampire and my own forgotten memories.

I was terrified, I didn't know what was going to happen when I sat beside this girl, for all I knew she was going too responded with hostility, but a small, weak, human voice in head told me that Alice would never hurt me, we were like sisters. I wanted to believe that voice so much but I couldn't bring myself to abandon all caution on the off-chance I was safe.

During my musings I had walked to my new desk, I tentatively looked down at my new partner; she was looking at me encouragingly and with expectant hope. I felt the jerk of recognition behind my navel. I knew I had seen this look before and probably succumbed to it and its owner's wishes. I gathered my will power and was determined to get as many answers from her as she wanted from me.

I hesitantly sat down before realising I was being an idiot, I could read minds. Why couldn't I just snoop until I got what I wanted and avoid all confrontation. I was confusing my self with my contrasting opinions, I wanted to pour my heart out to her and ask every question that flowed through my mind, but I wasn't completely sure I could trust her. I couldn't allow the ghost of that voice make these decisions, they were too important to base on hunches, I had no proof that Alice wouldn't just twist the truth and lie like James always had to earn my trust. I just couldn't risk it.

I inhaled deeply before taking a nose-dive into her thoughts to get my answers. At first, it a mess of disjointed images because her mind was unfamiliar. I spent a moment just watching her thought patterns before trying to make sense of her internal ramblings. The metal babble settled like a television reception after static and I managed to glean a few clear thoughts from her.

_I can't believe it's her! It's actually Bella, Edward is going to die all over again when he finds out she's still 'alive'. Now my old visions might finally happen! This is so exciting; I've missed her so much over the years_

This left me stunned; I had obviously known Alice better than I assumed I had. It shocked me as the realisation of how much information I was actually missing about myself hit me. It saddened me greatly that I had to rely on others to recount my important years of mortality for me.

I cast a glance in Alice's direction, not expecting her to still be looking at me. I had no idea what to do now, thankfully, apparently Alice did.

"Bella?" this time her voice was laced with the hurt at my apparent refusal to acknowledge her, if only she knew.

"Alice, I vaguely know who you are but I have to warn you, I can't remember any of my humans years really", I felt that if I spoke quickly I was less likely to chicken out of talking to her. Her gaze softened to a combination of pity and hurt at my statement.

"Oh. Bella, even though you don't really remember me, I want you to know I've missed you, and I'm sorry for what happened before we left and for what obviously happened afterwards", she was speaking incredibly quickly, but she seemed relieved to have finally said this. She must have wanted to say this for years now. It still didn't make sense but I recognised the sincerity in her voice and appreciated that this was very difficult for her.

"Alice, you do realise that makes no sense to me right? I have no recollection of my human life other than my name, so talking about 'obvious' things that happened means nothing to me. Nothing is obvious to me when it's about my past, other than I knew you when I was human".

"You can't remember anything? Any_one_?" She paused thoughtfully,"What do you see when you try and remember your past?"

"Vague images, nothing solid, nothing meaningful enough to break through my subconscious. Why? Why does it matter what I see Alice?"

"Don't worry, all I see is a wall of solid darkness, there is nothing for me to remember. But I was there for some of yours, we can help." Her choice of words reminded me of the five separate scents i caught this morning.

"What do you mean 'we'? Alice who else is there, I could smell five of you this morning, who are the others?" I was well aware of how pathetically desperate my voice sounded right now but I didn't care, Alice could answer quite a few of my questions and I wanted those answers now. Whether she was willing or not. A look of distress passed over her delicate features at my tone and question.

However, before she could answer, the period bell went and I was left, abandoned, as Alice hurried out of the room, her expression more intense as she went.

Angela escorted me to government but had to leave me at the door to go to trigonometry. I found high school government lessons pointless, with such a sheltered syllabus, most of it is inaccurate and fails to mention the dirty deals and secrets that exist. When I arrived in the class I was faced with a dilemma not dissimilar with the one I had in English.

At the back of the class there sat two blonde vampires. These two aspects seemed to be were their similarities ended. The male of the two looked to be in pain from the effort he was putting into not feasting on his classmates, despite his diet specific eye colour. The discomfort was clashing with the scars that riddled his timeless face, evidently one of the rare survivors of the southern turf wars. He had a calming air about him despite the blood-lust and battle scars, and a few minutes in his mind told me he was an empath.

The female was statuesque; her body flowed like the Amazon with defined curved and undeniable elegance. She was noticeably confident and appeared indifferent to the pumping hearts, or in fact, the presence of anyone around her. The two vampires combined created a memory stimulant that was only half as strong as the one Alice had induced. I felt disappointed with lack of connection I felt with the pair, I obviously hadn't found these two as important I had Alice.

I realised my emotions were attracting the male's attention as he began to search for the emotional disturbance in the room. When his eyes locked with mine they grew comically wide with surprise as he attempted to gain the female's attention. When he had and had pointed to me, the stunning woman turned her piercing gaze upon me. If the male's reaction was positive in any way, his companion's wasn't, after the look of recognition had cleared from her face, her golden eyes narrowed into a glare which distorted her face. I wasn't especially worried or intimidated; I had lived with Victoria for far too long to be effected by venomous looks. But I hung my head slightly anyway to remove them from my line of sight and produced the slip for my teacher to sign, then made my way over to the furthest free desk from the contrasting duo at the back.

The lesson dragged on in comparison to my time with Alice. I occasionally dipped into the minds of the two but I never really got much out of it, I got some general stuff but nothing of consequence. For example, I know that Rosalie (the female) thinks much too highly of herself and doesn't seem to understand the concept of modesty. Jasper (her 'twin brother') prefers to breathe as little as possible and uses the emotions of others to remind himself that his classmates are more than a food source. Other than these things, there was nothing helpful in their minds.

I repeatedly panicked when I felt Jasper's physically manipulative ability pass through my mental shield. I know that if he wanted to, he could control me and it was making me question all my feelings, but for all I know, my suspicion of my emotions was his work. I gave up trying to work my head around the paranoia and instead focused on sitting through the lesson as inconspicuously as possible.

This proved to be difficult considering I was the 'new kid', the new attraction at in the circus that is high school. I struggled ignore the lewd fantasies that were centred around me, but as people watched me, they got worse. Of course, this was in the male population, needless to say, I was not as popular with the females. Many of them listed possible flaws I may have that would make them better than me and were eager to accept or start rumours about me that were designed with the sole purpose of discrediting my arrival in Forks. I had to shake my head at some of the more ridiculous ideas, but most of them were entirely unbelievable in my opinion.

Nearing the end of the wasted lesson, Rosalie's thoughts were taking a new direction, and they were set to collide with me. I wanted to know why Rosalie didn't seem to approve of me, Alice seemed fine with my presence in English and Jasper didn't seem to mind much. But I was unsure what to make of Rosalie's thoughts.

_Why is she here? We got rid of her once. I never understood everyone's obsession with her anyway. I mean, what's so fabulous about her, where's the attraction? Even as a vampire she's horribly plain. What a waste of Edwa—_

Her internal rant was cut off as Jasper elbowed her, clearly sensing the sour tone her emotions were reflecting and from there, guessing what she was thinking. I felt myself shrink inside my own body, maybe there was a perfectly valid reason that my mind had blocked out the memory of Rosalie, I don't think I would have chosen to remember her if she was like that to my face.

The bell saved me from anymore of her private ridicule, this time it was me who shot of the classroom, almost missing Angela waiting for me. We meandered to Government, which we had together, and the lesson passed by quickly because of the lack of a vampire's presence. Almost in a daze, I wandered to Spanish to see what this lesson held for me, I didn't expect the surprise to be quite as big as the one I found.

Seated, in unavoidable sight, was a vampire of mammoth proportions, grinning manically at me. There was no look of shock or recognition on his face, like there had been on his 'siblings' faces, which made me think that maybe they had told about me being here.

Looking at his happy face stirred something inside me; a flash of images went through my head, most involving bone crushing hugs. This jolt was only mildly less powerful than the Alice related one I got from some of her pleading facial expressions, but it was much more powerful than the one I received from my lesson with Jasper and Rosalie.

His mind broadcasted across the class with intense clarity. He had already been told who I was and was ecstatic about it. His thoughts were refreshingly juvenile, not weighed down by the classic worry and self-consciousness like many were, a true child at heart. It calmed me to experience the truest of thoughts before they turned to me.

_Oh man! Edwards going to flip when he sees her as a vamp. She's stunning, not as good as my Rosie, but still stunning. Who'd of thought my Bellyboo would ever have such a hot body! She'll always my clumsy, blushing little sister though, nothing will ever change that._

Despite the vulgar wording, there was nothing but sibling compassion in his words; he was genuinely only thinking it as an innocent observation, which warmed my frozen soul. I could see we had been close; this giant was my brother in all but blood and name.

When I learned his name was Emmett, a flash of that weak, human voice I hear replaced the name with a soft whisper of 'Emmybear', I could almost feel the phantom heat of many past blushes that this soft minded teddy bear had caused.

I passed through Spanish in a serene bubble of comfort in Emmett's presence. I couldn't wait until I got to know him and Alice again. I felt marginally more complete after the encounters I had had so far. But, as all their thoughts had indicated, I would find something big when I met 'Edward'.

The bell brought my blissfully relaxed thoughts to an end. I calmly strolled to the door where Angela was waiting. Her mention that it was lunch time but a figurative pin in my bubble of relaxation. Lunch with humans meant I was either going to have to pretend to eat or find an excuse about not eating. I hadn't thought about this, it slipped my mind that there were so many things I needed to remember to do when I was around humans, like my speed and making sure that I remembered to move often. These small things seemed so easy to ignore when you lived alone or with other vampires, it had left me failing to remember what it means to live as a human, not that I remember much about my first experience at it.

I grudgingly followed Angela to the canteen and frantically kept running through excuses I could use for my lack of hunger. I decided it would be best if I just used first day nerves as the reason, it wasn't something people would openly question and it was perfectly believable.

I entered the canteen with my head down, avoiding the curious stares of the students, many of them looked up then returned to their meals without a second thought. But I could feel at least four penetrating sets of eyes fixed on me, and I didn't need to be able to read minds to know that they were the Cullens. I knew there were five people over their but the mind of the fifth was closed to me, this was extremely irregular, I'd never encountered someone who blocked a mental attack other than myself.

Intrigued, I turned to look at the lunch table the silence originated from. In a seat, with his back to me, sat a stomach turning-ly familiar head of hair. It was striking bronze with a multitude of colour accompanying it, browns and reds and gold's streaked the auburn haze like fireworks in the night sky, enhancing the beauty of it yet contrasting delicately. I wasn't sure I had ever given someone's hair as much thought as the sexy (I stunned myself with the word choice) mess of copper in front of me.

As if he only just realised the attention of his family were somewhere else, he turned around with a raised eyebrow, only to freeze in his seat when his eyes rested on mine. When the connection was made, my head started spinning. I had no idea what was going on. Image after image surged in an incomprehensible mess. I felt someone touch my arm to try and get my attention but I was lost within my own mind. My memory was rocketing in my skull, fighting with my conscience. I heard Jasper gasp at the emotions and impressions he was getting from me. I was going down. My eyes fluttered closed as I uttered a single sentence.

"Help me, Edward".

Then for the first time since I left humanity, I was sucked into blackness.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, there you go. that was chapter 3. it was longer than my other ones and i hope it was enough to make up for my lack of updates. I am incredibly busy and will write when I can.**

**Please review.**

**EnigmaFig xx**


	5. Chapter 4  The Onslaught

**AN**

**I know I took a long time to update but I may or may not have broken my computer. You're lucky I had everything on a penstick.**

**I know this is a short one but I didn't want it too long because of what is going on in it. I am well aware the memories are not in order and I didn't intend them to be. Sorry about my various attempts at making something more interesting out of 'succumbing to the darkness', I couldn't bare to type the same thing over and over again and I was stuck for another way to end the bits.**

**Enjoy**

**Enigma**

**xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight'**

* * *

Chapter 4 – The Onslaught

I could hear people talking around me but I couldn't make my body move.

"Oh my God! Bella? Somebody call an Ambulance!" I recognised Angela's voice next to my head. A velvet voice was quick to contradict her, I was grateful for this because an EMT would only panic when I didn't have a pulse.

"It's alright Angela; she didn't hit her head at all, did she? I'll take her straight to Carlisle, don't worry, it's faster." The voice was persuasive, commanding, yet still luxuriously soft.

"Are you sure Edward? I mean I don't want to put you out", Edward's voice was terribly appealing as he assured her that I was safe with him and it only added to the cycle of out-of-reach memories.

"Ok, but only if your sure", Angela finally gave in; taking a hand I hadn't realised was there, off my forehead.

I felt my body be lifted from the ground by strong, marble arms. When they connected with my skin I felt a powerful jolt across my skin and was pulled to the darkness again

...

_There was a bird's eye view of scene. There were two people lying in a pool of green, they appeared to only be pale, fuzzy shapes, like a camera that isn't focused. They were clearly male and female and were wrapped tenderly together._

_The image sharpened as the male (who had bronze-ish hair) leaned towards the brunette female. There were muffled sounds of a quite voice and a soft, melodious laugh from the boy._

_As the boy moved closer to the girl, the image got clearer still. Features were clearly visible on the couple now. The male was strikingly alabaster and his very skin seemed to glitter with a million facets. He had defined features, from a strong jaw to a sculpted chest, which was now plainly visible in his open shirt. The female was almost as pale as he was, yet softer somehow, more like cream than the white marble he compared to. She was delicate and unique in a subtle way, at first glance she may seem ordinary but at closer inspection you could see the powerful beauty that was only for those closest to her._

_The pool of green was now defined as a meadow, with pretty wildflowers delicately scattered throughout the space. Sunlight seemed to fill the enchanting scene and it was reflecting of the man's multi-facetted skin to create rainbow patterns on the female's face. They looked equally blissful, each captured by the other's presence. A couple in love._

_The male ran a hand through his love's soft curtain of hair. Her sigh of contentment was audible now as the scene continued to strengthen._

_The man lowered his lips until they were almost touching hers. The scene started clearing quicker than before as the man closed the gap._

_Now, the image was clear as day, it showed that their lips were less than a millimetre apart and as they each pushed to clear the gap, the world turned to black once again._

...

I sat up with a scream. I didn't understand anything. Images were scrolling behind my eyes. I screamed again, this time in pain as my own mind engulfed me. The pain. The confusion. Memories were releasing themselves and attacking my senses. I could hear things; see things, smell, feel, even taste things. But they were all things in the past. They didn't last long enough to be registered but they were never ending, constantly changing, leaving me oblivious to the present world around me. I was vulnerable to everything. I was worse than a newborn child. My body was blindly flailing to try and defend against my mind's attack.

I was useless.

I was afraid.

I was alone. So alone.

With a whimper, I fell heavily back into the waiting nothingness beyond.

...

_The image was quicker to focus this time, almost snapping into recognisable shapes with elasticity. A pair was sitting at a desk. One was hiding behind a curtain of hair, whilst the other was throwing the girl, who seemed oblivious, a hateful glare. His posture was tense and his stare came from flat black eyes._

_Those eyes showed past death, despair, timeless loneliness, longing, hopelessness and thirst. Thirst for understanding, thirst for redemption, a physical thirst for the innocent girl: a thirst for her blood and an unnoticed thirst for her mind._

_His nostrils flared in a brisk, naturally practiced motion. They gathered the surrounding air and quickly flared again. This time in angry desire. His intense hate for the girl increased and it seemed she could sense this._

_She turned her head to her neighbour and opened her mouth to gasp, but was interrupted by blackness._

...

My voice rose to a high shriek this time. I barely registered glass trembling around me nearby. The pain overwhelmed me again and it pressed behind my eyes, creating tears. I wanted to shed them, as another outlet to my unwavering agony hit but I new it was a futile effort. I felt as though my immortal body was being meticulously ripped into shred at painful pace.

I felt someone trying to restrain my thrashing body. I was partly relieved that I knew something about my surroundings. And with a slightly depleted worry about my vulnerability, I succumbed to the inky black claws of my memories.

...

_There was no moment of blindness waiting for the image this time; it appeared, like a photo shoved in front of someone's face. Clear as day if you were willing to look. A pale brunette made her way across the studio with false confidence. She knew what was likely to happen when she was here. A deep chuckle shattered her fragile bravery; she had been left alone to face her demon. She was alone because they had wanted to keep her safe; she was in danger because they were overprotective. Their attempts had been in vain; the hunter had found its prey and was now closing in for the kill. She was a vulnerable, weak little human and there was no one left to protect her. The sinister and deadly source of the chuckle sauntered forward with red eyes. He smirked mockingly at her for a second before darting forward to expose her throat. He pierced her warm flesh as the opaque abyss rushed forward across the scene._

...

Without my instruction, my body jerked into a sitting position and my vocal chords released a scream of a name in the form of an agonized expletive, the name 'James' rolled of my tongue, grazed my teeth and burst past my lips in a burning syllable of venom and hate.

The ability to hear returned to me a moment later, as if my ears had popped, and I could distinguish a few voices. Some sobbing tearlessly and others whispering words of comfort or encouragement. I couldn't form the coherent thoughts that would have identified my surroundings or my apparent audience. All I knew was that I was in pain and the people around me seemed to be allies and were not hurting me. An actual sentence made it through my defensive mind.

"I've never felt so much pain from one person. It's worse than people going though the change. I have no idea what's going on but Edward should be glad he can't hear it because the emotions alone are too much for me, I can only imagine the tortured thoughts she might be having".

This made sense in some clearer part of my agonized brain, but the rest was too doused in pain to be able to create solutions to my brief ideas and evaluations on what I had heard.

Deciding I had been better in my unresponsive cocoon, I allowed the darkness to weave it self around me in a cage of night.

...

_A couple stood together a short way into a forest. One looked at the other with a calculated coldness, his body never betrayed his lies except for a small muscle twitching in his left leg; like he was restraining himself from moving forward to his companion, who stood there staring at him with horrified realisation and a crushed heart. _

_A few words were exchanged, soft, pleading ones from the female and harsh, stony replies from the male. Slowly the brunette girl nodded her head in painful resignation and dropped her head. With his face from her eyes, her companion allowed his face to show his emotions; his eyes filled with an endless, unforgiving sorrow and the sudden ageing qualities of his lies clear on his defined features._

_He had managed to compose himself in time for the girl to look up at him with love and sadness, and finally dropped the hand that had been stretched out towards him throughout their confrontation. The boy placed a soft and tender kiss on her forehead before disappearing in a blur into the forest._

_The lonely brunette slowly sank to her knees and seemed to sink peacefully into the terrible darkness of being alone that was rising up to meet until the entire image was consumed._

...

My eyelids fluttered as I returned from my memory filled stupor. All my senses hit me at once. I could hear everything physical and mental, my sight seemed to have improved ten-fold and I could sense everything's location within a three mile radius. Everything seemed to shine brightly before my eyes then it dimmed as my senses returned to their normal, vampire intensity. Now, a few mental voices were pushing to the front of my mind.

_~She's finally out of it. I hope she's ok; it's killed Edward to have to listen to her screams. Actually it hurt us all. I've missed her so much, I finally feel like my children are all where they belong I imagine Carlisle is going to want to check her over. I hope she isn't overwhelmed. ~_

_~Hell yeah, Bella is back. I was seriously worried about my little sis whilst she was thrashing and stuff. God, I don't think I've been that scared since I went up against the bear. ~_

_~Why is her future all... muddled? It makes no sense; she's out of it now so she should be clear to me. I should go and find Edward to tell him she's awake. ~_

This last one caught my attention; if someone was going to go and tell Edward then I would have to see him again. After what happened last time I didn't think that was a good idea but I knew that there probably wasn't any point in trying to argue so I just stayed where I was. I didn't even look around me; I just lay there and waited.

I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long when I heard the soft foot steps of two people as the approached the house. I stayed absolutely still until one set of feet reached the door I was behind. I sucked in one single breath as the handle turned and the door was softly pushed open.

* * *

**AN**

**There's chapter four. Hope you enjoyed, I'll try and update quicker. They weren't exact memories from the book because I changed some events but you can imagine a structure to the images.**

**Please review**

**Enigma**

**xx**


	6. AN

A/N This has been abandoned for AGES and i'm really sorry for anyone who has been waiting, the idea well has run dry on this one. Please contact me if you would like to offer idea or to helpCo-write it or even adopt it if you let me know your plans so that i can either offer my own notes for this or beta it for you.

SO SO SORRY :(

Figgy


End file.
